


kiss away the pain

by TheWolfWithinMe



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games), Red Dead Redemption 2
Genre: Cheating!Trelawny, How many times can I write fuck in one fic, M/M, Precious!Javier, hurt!Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 22:56:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20843399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfWithinMe/pseuds/TheWolfWithinMe
Summary: Josiah cheats on Arthur.Javier comforts him.





	kiss away the pain

It fucking h u r t.

A deadly inferno was building up inside of him, so full of rage and anger, and p a i n.

“Arthur! Arthur, I can explain!”

“I don’t wanna hear it, Josiah.” 

The humiliation burned his insides—making him want to just rip apart his entire being and end himself. Jealousy crept its way into his veins and he punched a wall. Hard. His knuckles smashed against the stonework and it felt...good? Yes, he needed that. A different type of pain. A distraction.

He whistled for his horse. 

“Arthur!”

Spinning around, he saw Trelawny cower backwards. Saw the fear on the other man’s face. His gun was out, aimed directly at Josiah’s heart. Surely it was only fair to break it? After all, Trelawny had no qualms about destroying his.

“Go back to your wife, Josiah!” He spat, his words full of venom. “I’m /done/.”

And with the anger still possessing him, Arthur threw himself into the saddle and got the fuck out of there; his horse kicking up clouds of dust as he tore through Saint Denis.

He rode hard. Too hard. His mount was starting to struggle; the large creature tossing its head in agitation. But he never slowed, heavy hooves pounding against the soft grass as he headed to the only place he could call home.

Why would Josiah lie to him? Why would he cheat? Tears pricked his eyes and he struggled to see where he was going. Why /wouldn’t/ he, a small part of his mind argued. He was nothing special. Not good enough for Mary, not good enough for Trelawny.

Finally he reached camp. It was early morning and Horseshoe Overlook was barely awake. 

Arthur blurred straight past Bill, who was on guard duty. He needed a drink, or fifty. And maybe a fight with a few O’Driscoll’s.

Fuck! He had to get the anger out of his system before it drove him insane. He grabbed a bottle of whiskey and finished it in a few desperate gulps. The alcohol burned a path down his throat, but he didn’t care. It was a much needed distraction.

Another drink was seized and emptied. Then another and another, until the ground around him was littered with discarded bottles.

“Arthur... is everything okay, amigo?”

He didn’t hear Javier sneak up behind him. Great, someone was going to witness his breakdown after all. Casting a glance over his shoulder, Arthur saw the Mexican watching him with concern. Guitar held loosely in one hand. 

“M’fine...” He growled, moving to the next crate of alcohol. Dutch would be pissed that he was wasting an entire weeks worth of whiskey in one sitting but he was struggling to give a damn. 

Because everything fucking h u r t.

“You’re not fine, brother, talk to me...” 

Talking meant thinking and thinking was painful right now. Drinking on the other hand was perfect. He could handle drinking.

With a fresh bottle of whiskey at his lips, he paused when a warm hand wrapped around his wrist. 

“Stop it, Arthur, just fucking /talk/ to me.” 

Javier was persistent, and it was fucking annoying. He just wanted to drown his sorrows in peace, was that so much to ask?

“Go to sleep, Escuella.” Arthur hissed bluntly. He ripped his hand out of Javier’s grip and chugged down the whiskey, a few droplets spilling onto his chin. If he was very lucky, he wouldn’t wake up tomorrow morning.

“This is something to do with Josiah, isn’t it? You went to see him and something happened.” Javier moved his position so that he was now stood in between Arthur and the crate of whiskey.

“He’s fucking married! And he never said a /word/!” 

And just like that—the anger was back. Burning brighter than a damn supernova. His hands shook, and he reached for another bottle.—

—only to get blocked by Javier.

“There are better ways of distracting yourself, Arthur.” The younger man said quietly. “Ones that don’t involve getting alcohol poisoning.”

Arthur didn’t understand, not until Javier kissed him. It was raw and impulsive, a complete surprise and yet... exactly what he needed. The Mexican’s lips connected with Arthur’s own as though they belonged there, as though they were made for each other. It was bullshit of course, but that didn’t stop either of them. 

Javier bit, nibbled and teased Arthur’s skin until his mind was so consumed with pleasure that he forgot about the pain, the heartbreak, and even Josiah himself. All that mattered to him was the younger man kissing him as though his very life depended on it. 

And maybe it did.

He curled his fingers into the back of Javier’s shirt, yanking him impossibly closer, and deepened the kiss; pouring every ounce of emotion — whether it was positive or negative — into his actions.

He could feel the anger subsiding, a feeling of peace now taking over. The jealousy and rage were becoming bearable—they were still there of course, but easier to ignore. 

Eventually he broke the embrace. His lips were sore and his throat ached, but for the first time that morning he felt calm. Stable. Pulling back ever so slightly, he buried his face into Javier’s shoulder and remained there, taking deep breaths. The Mexican smelled like soap, cigars and something minty, with a hint of home added in. 

Home...

This was his home, not Saint Denis. Not Josiah. 

Here. 

“Thank you...” He mumbled. His face was still hidden away from the world, and neither of them wanted to break the contact. It felt too... right. Too natural.  
He could happily stay pressed up against Javier all day.

But the others would be waking soon, and he needed to sleep off the alcohol and make himself look —somewhat—put together before they saw him. 

So with a little reluctance —actually /a lot/—he released the smaller man and took a step backwards. Already he could feel the loss of warmth, the pain and hurt starting to infect him again, and his lip quivered. Javier’s eyes met his, searching for something, and Arthur nodded in response. 

“Let’s continue this later.”

He kicked the empty bottles aside and trudged back to his bed, dropping down onto it fully clothed. Still tasting Javier on his lips made him feel warm inside, and very aroused. But that would have to wait. 

With a smile on his face, he fell asleep; dreaming about all the things he would do to the other man.


End file.
